mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure characters
The characters of the manga series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure are created by Hirohiko Araki. The story of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure spans several generations, with each part featuring a large cast of characters. Main protagonists Jonathan Joestar The main protagonist of Part 1: Phantom Blood. Joseph Joestar The main protagonist of Part 2: Battle Tendency. He is the grandson of Jonathan Joestar. His Stand is Hermit Purple. Jotaro Kujo The main protagonist of Part 3: Stardust Crusaders. He is the grandson of Joseph Joestar. His Stand is Star Platinum. Josuke Higashikata The main protagonist of Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable. He is the illegitimate son of Joseph Joestar. His Stand is Crazy Diamond. Giorno Giovana The main protagonist of Part 5: Vento Aureo. He is the son of Dio Brando, conceived with Jonathan Joestar's body. His Stand is Gold Experience. Jolyne Kujo The main protagonist of Part 6: Stone Ocean. She is the daughter of Jotaro Kujo. Her Stand is Stone Free. Johnny Joestar The main protagonist of Part 7: Steel Ball Run, alongside Gyro Zeppeli. He is possibly an alternate universe version of Jonathan Joestar. His Stand is Tusk. Gyro Zeppeli The main protagonist of Part 7: Steel Ball Run, alongside Johnny Joestar. He is possibly an alternate universe version of Will A. Zeppeli. His Stand is Scan. Main antagonists Dio Brando The main antagonist of Part 1: Phantom Blood and Part 3: Stardust Crusaders. A vampire and the archenemy of the Joestar family. He is considered to be the main villain of the entire series. His Stand is The World. Pillar Men The main antagonists of Part 2: Battle Tendency. Superhuman beings that created the stone mask that turned Dio into a vampire. Yoshikage Kira The main antagonist of Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable. A serial killer who plagues the town of Morioh. His Stand is Killer Queen. Diavolo The main antagonist of Part 5: Vento Aureo. A mafia boss who is determined to completely erase his past. His Stand is King Crimson. Enrico Pucci The main antagonist of Part 6: Stone Ocean. A priest who followed Dio and carries out his will. His Stand is Whitesnake. Funny Valentine The main antagonist of Part 7: Steel Ball Run. The president of the United States of America who is using the Steel Ball Run to collect the scattered remains of the Saint. His Stand is Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap (abbreviated as D4C). Characters of Part 1: Phantom Blood Allies ;George Joestar I : : is Jonathan's father. He lost his wife in a carriage accident where he met Dario Brando. After Dario's death, Dio went to live with George and Jonathan at the Joestar Estate (because George thinks Dario saved his life so takes in Dio as thanks. When in actuality George knew all along but still took Dio in). Eight years later George had caught a disease. After Jonathan returned from Ogre Street, Dio attacked Jonathan with a knife (which George blocked) and got stabbed in the back. His blood landed on Dio which turned Dio into a vampire when he died. ;Danny : is Jonathan's pet dog and companion. Jonathan's father bought Danny—still a puppy at the time—when Jonathan was five years old. Danny was very afraid of unfamiliar places and strange people. Jonathan and Danny didn't get along for a while, which caused Danny to bite Jonathan. Jonathan, in turn, attacked Danny by throwing stones at him. One day, while swimming in a river, Jonathan started drowning and was saved by Danny, which made them the best of friends. When Dio arrived, he kneed Danny in the jaw and later put him into a box, planning to incinerate the dog. Danny was burned to death and buried in the backyard of the Joestar Estate. That night, Jonathan cried while lying awake in bed, remembering Danny's death. ;Erina Pendleton : , Aya Hisakawa (video game) : first appears as a small girl, with Jonathan rescuing her from bullies. When she appeared again, she and Jonathan was going out, and eventually they fell in love. However, after Dio seized her, kissed her, and then brutally beat her, she felt humiliated and stayed away from Jonathan for a long time. She did not appear again until after Dio's first near-defeat, when she nursed Jonathan back to health. After that, Jonathan finally defeated Dio using the Ripple. They subsequently renewed their relationship and got married. They took a ship to go on their honeymoon to America, but the voyage was cut short by the appearance of Dio. The ship went down, and Jonathan stayed behind, trying to kill Dio. Erina took an orphaned infant and escaped. Years later, she and her grandson Joseph Joestar were the last of the Joestar clan, and they traveled to New York on the invitation of Speedwagon, which sets off the events of the second story arc. ;Robert E. O. Speedwagon : : first appears as an Ogre Street thug boss attacking Jonathan, but soon realized the young man's worthiness and dedication, becoming his good friend. He helped uncover Dio's plot to poison George Joestar, and from that point onward he remained by Jonathan's side, helping in whatever way he could to defeat Dio. By the 1930s he is the head of the Speedwagon Foundation, a giant oil company, which assists the Joestar family a great deal in the Series 2-6. In 1952 he dies of a heart attack at age 89. Speedwagon's first three initials are R.E.O; REO Speedwagon is the name of an American rock band of the 1970s and 80s. Speedwagon was absent in the 2007 animated movie version of the Phantom Blood story arc. ;Will A. Zeppeli : : was on a ship with a crew studying Aztec ruins when he was younger when his father put on the mask and killed everyone in the crew but his son. After this horrific event, Zeppeli travels the world in order to destroy the mask, and sees a man cure someone using the Ripple. Zeppeli is then directed to his master Tonpetty, who teaches him to use the Ripple. However, Tonpetty foresees Zeppeli's death during his training, warning him that should he complete his training or he will surely die. Zeppeli doesn't share this fact until the fight with Tarukus, where he afterwards gives his power to Jonathan, whom he trained after the Joestar's house burns down. His grandson is Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli. ;Tonpetty : , Osamu Saka (video game) :Named after Tom Petty, is a Ripple master who gave training to Zeppeli, as well as many others. Tonpetty trained the then 25-year-old Zeppeli in the ways of Ripple and eventually revealed to him that he would face a gruesome death. Nevertheless, Zeppeli continued with his training. The only other known Ripple students of Tonpetty were Dire and Straizo, who both accompanied him when they went to Dio's town. However, they did not meet with Jonathan and Speedwagon until Zeppeli had died. During the final battle between Jonathan and Dio, Dire was killed but Tonpetty and Straizo still helped kill Dio's remaining zombies. After the battle, Tonpetty was last seen at the docks (together with Straizo, Speedwagon, and others) to say farewell to Jonathan and Erina while they went on their honeymoon. Tonpetty's whereabouts after this is unknown. ;Dire : : is a Ripple user and a student of Ripple Master Tonpetty. Not much is known of his past, except that he is a good friend of Zeppeli's. He first properly introduced himself after a short match against Jonathan. Before Dio and Jonathan had their last fight, Dire fought Dio to avenge Zeppeli. However, even Dire's best attack, the Thunder Split Attack, didn't stand a chance against Dio's Freezing Attack, which completely turned his body into ice and then shattered it. Dire, now only a head, was able to use his last ounce of Ripple energy to shoot a rose into Dio's eye. For that, Dire's head was turned into ice as well and destroyed. ;Straizo : : is another of Tonpetty's followers. He aided Jonathan in the fight against Dio and his minions. However, when Santana was discovered in the 1930s during Part 2, he betrayed Speedwagon and donned one of the newly discovered Stone Masks. He explained that he had always envied Dio's strength and beauty and, as a result, desired to stop his aging process. He died after battling and losing to Joseph Joestar in New York City, overloading his own vampire body with Ripple energy. He is also the adoptive father of Lisa Lisa. He, along with Dire, were named after the band Dire Straits. ;Poco : : is a young boy who lives in the village of Windknights. He fell in with the heroes after unsuccessfully trying to steal from them. His chief contribution was crawling through a narrow hole into the room where Tarukus and Jonathan Joestar were having their "chain match", so that the door could be opened and Zeppeli could help Jonathan. Dio Brando later captured his sister and Jonathan rescued her from Doobie. He is named after the 70s rock group Poco, which was formed from ex-members of Buffalo Springfield. ;Poco's sister :Poco's unnamed sister, who was captured by Dio Brando and taken to his castle. She has rescued Poco from bullies many times in the past. ;Dario Brando : , Kōji Yada (video game) : is Dio's abusive and alcoholic father. One fateful day, Dario noticed a carriage accident and tried to steal from the corpses inside. There he met George Joestar, who thought that Dario had come to save him instead of rob him, at which point George made a debt to Dario for saving his life. He beat Dio and worked his wife to death. As Dio recounts: "My father was a bastard, he worked my mother to death!" At one point, he even made Dio sell his deceased wife's dress. Dio then went to Ogre Street and bought oriental poison from a Chinese man named Wang Chan. On his death bed, he then had Dio go to the Joestar Estate to repay the debt. After he died and before leaving, remembering his deceased father's past wrongs and wretched behaviors inflicted upon him, Dio, in hate, spat on his grave. Enemies ;Wang Chan : , Kazumi Tanaka (video game) : is a mysterious apothecary who provides Dio with the poison he needs to kill George Joestar, the same kind used to kill his own father Dario years ago. Later, he gets brought back to the Joestar Estate and narrowly escapes the flames. As Wang Chan searches for the stone mask in the rubble, Dio emerges and turns him into his zombie servant. In that regard, he serves loyally and for a considerable time, and after Dio's penultimate defeat, he takes care of his master and gets him aboard the ship carrying Jonathan and Erina, where he meets his end. Wang Chan is named after 80s pop duo Wang Chung. ;Jack the Ripper : :A renowned serial killer in London, who later becomes one of Dio Brando's servants as a zombie. He confronted Jonathan and his group while they were on their way to the Windknights City in a cave. At first, Zeppeli fights him, overwhelming Jack with his many ripple techniques (as well as teaching Jonathan different battle tactics on how to defeat zombies). After Zeppeli deals a blow to the head with an attack, Jack attempts to escape but Jonathan pursues him, finishing him off with a Ripple overdrive. ;Bruford and Tarukus : , Nobutoshi Canna (video game) : , Daisuke Gōri (video game) : and are zombies ressurected by Dio to fight Jonathan, Zeppeli, and Speedwagon. Centuries before, they were followers of Mary Stuart, and was beheaded for attempting to rise against and kill Queen Elizabeth I. Bruford is able, as a zombie, to use his hair to attack or entangle foes using his "Danse Macabre Hair" attack. He is, despite being haunted by revenge, a noble soul, and finally Jonathan is able to awaken this nobility. When his soul returns to him, he disintegrates peacefully. Bruford gets his name from Bill Bruford, member of Anderson Bruford Wakeman Howe (ABWH), who were integral members of the 70s band Yes. Tarukus is named after the album Tarkus, by 70s progressive rock group Emerson, Lake & Palmer. ;Doobie : is a zombie who serves Dio Brando. His head is infested with snakes. Dio leaves Poco's sister to his tender mercies, but Jonathan takes care of him before he has a chance to do any real harm. Musical reference is the Doobie Brothers. ;Page, Jones, Plant, and Bornnam : , , , and are four zombies Dio conjures in an effort to defeat Straizo. They are named after Robert Plant, Jimmy Page, John Bonham, and John Paul Jones, from the band Led Zeppelin. Characters of Part 2: Battle Tendency Allies Erina Pendleton, Robert E. O. Speedwagon and Straizo return in Part 2, not listed here. ;Smokey Brown :A young boy living in New York. Joseph saves him from brutal, racist policemen, and he sticks around long enough to watch the battle against Straizo. He also shows up at the end of Part 2 with Rudol von Stroheim's cavalry. Smokey is initially shown with a pigtail in Volume 5, which mysteriously disappears in the rest of the series. ;Rudol von Stroheim : Stroheim is the commander of the Nazi forces who discovered Santana in Mexico. He is appropriately militaristic and menacing, but is also responsible for not only saving the life of Robert E. O. Speedwagon, but also for trying to help Joseph Joestar defeat Santana by blowing himself (and the enemy) up. He returns later as a cyborg to assist in the fight against Kars were he is sliced to pieces by Kars. He later returns again with a squad of Nazis to aid Joseph when an army of vampires tries to attack him. Later, when Joseph takes a plane to try and send Kars into a volcano, he saves him by jumping out the cockpit, breaking his legs as a direct result. He dies in 1943 in the front during the Battle of Stalingrad as a German soldier. He is the one who made Joseph's prosthetic cyborg hand. ;Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli :The grandson of Will A. Zeppeli. He is a blond, suave ladies' man, as well as a skilled Ripple user. He was taught by Lisa Lisa, and currently lives in Italy. He is rather cool and collected, especially compared to Joseph, with whom he is grudgingly paired to fight the Pillar Men. But over time Joseph starts to grow on him so much he is able to understand his strange thought pattern. When Caesar was young his father suddenly left with no explanation. Because of this Caesar grew up hating his father thinking he was out living a new life. One day when Caesar spots him walking he tails him with the intention of killing him. Caesar spots a jewel not knowing that it was the activation of Wamuu's trap and his father pushes him out of the way, sacrificing himself for Caesar. This leads to Caesar going ahead of the rest of the group to fight Wamuu, where he meets the ultimate fate, but not before doing his fair share of damage and ripping off Wamuu's lip piercing, sending it in a Ripple bubble for Joseph before his body is crushed by a rock. ;Lisa Lisa :Her real name is Elisabeth Joestar and she is the infant Jonathan Joestar saved at the end of Phantom Blood and gave to his widow Erina to raise. She was subsequently adopted by the Ripple user Straizo, and learned the art of the Ripple from him. As a young adult, Elisabeth eventually married George Joestar II, and they had one child. George, unfortunately, had no Ripple powers, and was killed by a vampire who had served Dio Brando. Elisabeth murdered her husband's killer and burned him to ash, but he happened to be a high ranking military official. In order to avoid retaliation, the Speedwagon Foundation helped her to erase all evidence of her existence. Under the name Lisa Lisa, she first appears as a mysterious Ripple user whom Joseph Joestar meets in Venice, but she soon reveals herself to be his friend Caesar Zeppeli's mentor. She trains Joseph in the ways of the Ripple and joins in the fight against the Pillar Men, as a powerful Ripple user in her own right. It is eventually revealed that she is Joseph's long-lost mother, despite her youthful appearance. She is gravely wounded in her one-on-one struggle with Kars, but manages to survive. She later tells Joseph her relation to him personally, at his own funeral. She eventually remarries. ;Loggins and Messina :Ripple Masters as well as Lisa Lisa's servants. They trained Joseph Joestar and Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli in the Ripple for about 20 days, where they had to learn things such as how to breathe in for 10 minutes straight or how to breathe in 10 times in one second. Joseph Joestar and Caesar's final test had them in a Ripple match against their teachers. Joseph would fight Loggins, and Caesar would fight Messina. After a while, Messina forfeited his match against Caesar, astonished that in 3 weeks, Caesar had gained more Ripple power than he had in 10 years. However, Joseph was not able to fight Loggins because Esidisi had killed him before Joseph had got to the place they were going to fight at. So instead, Joseph fought Esidisi and killed him. Messina went with Lisa Lisa, Caesar, and Joseph to Switzerland to find the Red Stone of Aja. He didn't do much in the fights knocked out by Wham. After the final battle in which Joseph killed Wham and sent Cars into space, he attended Joseph's "funeral" and, just like everyone else, was shocked to see that Joseph was alive. His whereabouts afterwards are unknown, though he may had died during the 50-year gap between Part 2 and Part 3. Loggins and Messina are named after Kenny Loggins and Jim Messina, who were a pop/rock duo in the 70's. Loggins also had a successful solo career, recording hits like "Footloose" and "Danger Zone". It should also be noted that Jim Messina was a member of Poco; a band that also inspired a character's name in this series. ;Suzi Q :The female assistant to Lisa Lisa. When she first appears she is taken over by the remains of Esidisi and attacks her own friends. But thanks to a combination attack by Caesar and Joseph she is saved with only minor injury. Suzi Q is a slightly ditsy girl and ended up marrying Joseph Joestar at the end of Part 2. Her daughter is Holy Kujo, meaning that Part 3 protagonist Jotaro Kujo is her grandson. Enemies ;Wired Beck :A vampire with the ability to grow splinters from all over his body. He is quickly defeated by Lisa Lisa. When Beck spoke, he also overused the word "ok", placing it at the end of almost every sentence. Joseph's reaction to this behavior indicated that it was apparently very grating to listen to. Wired Beck is named after Jeff Beck, who had an album titled "Wired". Characters of Part 3: Stardust Crusaders Allies Joseph Joestar returns in Part 3, not listed here. ;Holly Joestar :The daughter of Joseph and Suzi Joestar, and mother of Jotaro Kujo. Her sweet charm is known by all. She believes in her son deeply, proud of the compassion that he has shows to others. A woman who loves her family, she will deliberately lie about her illness so as to lessen their worry. Her ailing condition becomes the catalyst for Jotaro and company's quest to Egypt. Her Japanese name is "Seiko". Her stand is Ghost in the Machine. ;Mohammed Avdol :An ally of Jotaro. His Stand is Magician's Red. ;Noriaki Kakyoin :An ally of Jotaro. His Stand is Hierophant Green. ;Jean Pierre Polnareff :An ally of Jotaro. His Stand is Silver Chariot. ;Iggy :An ally of Jotaro. His Stand is The Fool. ;The Runaway Girl :She first appears in the comic as a stowaway on the cruise ship that Captain Tennille (impersonater) had abducted. Posing first as a boy, her identity is revealed when she threatens to cut one of the crew members. She jumps off the ship in an attempt to swim for safety and is begrudgingly saved by Jotaro. After being saved, she admits having running away from her parents in Hong Kong, though the group is more concerned about dropping her off and they do not listen. Despite stern warnings from Joseph about their journey, she tags along with the team for several times afterwards—possibly due to her crush on Jotaro and "having nothing else better to do." Enemies ;Gray Fly :An old man, known for carrying out mass killings disguised as accidents. He wields the stand known as Tower of Gray, which resembles a large beetle. The stand is faster than even Star Platinum, and kills its victims by cutting out their tongues using its extend-able jaws. ;Captain Tennille's impersonator :An agent of Dio who kills a ship's captain and takes his place to trick Jotaro and friends. His Stand is Dark Blue Moon, an underwater Stand reminiscent of "The Creature from the Black Lagoon". The name "Captain Tennille" is named from the pop artist Captain and Tennille ;Forever :An Orangutan whose Stand is Strength, a Cargo Ship/Freighter that Forever has free control over. Once it is defeated, the ship reverts back to a small fishing/cruise boat, giving the group the understanding that the Stand's real power was influence over the boat to resemble something more "powerful". ;Devo the Cursed :A Native American shaman who works as an assassin for hire. To aid him in his craft, he employs the Ebony Devil Stand, the strength and ferocity of which correlates with its user's raw hatred for his or her opponent. To enkindle such a grudge, Devo goads his victims into attacking and injuring him. He then leaves the immediate area, letting his Stand assault the victim at a later, unguarded moment. Though this strategy has earned Devo countless scars, none of his targets has ever survived his retribution, nor been able to relay any information on the nature of his powers. For this reason, it is said that they have succumbed to a curse. Due to his proficiency, Devo's services are sought after by politicians, police forces, military officials and Mafia dons alike. Like many of the series' antagonists, Devo displays sadistic tendencies, streaks of insanity and unhealthy levels of confidence in his abilities. He appears to take pride in his principle of never allowing a slight to go unpunished, and it is clear that he pursues his career for purposes of blood-thirst as much as monetary gain. He is named after the New Wave group "Devo". ;Rubber Soul :A user of the Yellow Temperance Stand, which allows him to devour flesh, enlarge himself, and assume any form. He first appears diguised as Noriaki where (unknown to Jotaro at the time) his (Noriaki) strange behavior makes Jotaro punch him, which causes a seemingly unremovable glob to attach to Jotaro's hand; neither ice nor fire can remove it. As the two engage in a battle inside a cable car again, Jotaro breaks the bottom of the cable car, drowns Rubber Soul in the lake underneath so that Rubber Soul is forced to deactivate his stand to breath, thus removes Jotaro's glob. Jotaro threatens Rubber Soul to give information about Dio's squad, which Rubber Soul knows little about. However, Rubber Soul manages to reach the land nearby and sends Yellow Temperance through a manhole to noose Jotaro. Jotaro counters by blocking the entire manhole, sending water pressure back to Rubber Soul, drowns him once again and beats him to the depths. A running gag in the chapters is Rubber Soul's unusual taste for fruits and other living beings. Before his identity is being discovered, he eats cherries by rolling them with his tongue and making "rero rero" sounds. Later after Jotaro defeats Rubber Soul he finds out that the real Noriaki likes to play with cherries in the same manner. Rubber Soul is a playable character in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. He is disguised as Noriaki for the most of the time, and has some similar moves as Noriaki does. The major differences are that Rubber Soul does not have a stand mode, and that he is not as fast as Noriaki is to deliver large combo, and he is voiced by the same seiyū as Noriaki. Rubber Soul is named after The Beatles album, "Rubber Soul". ;Hol Horse :An arrogant cowboy and the wielder of the Emperor Stand, which takes the form of a revolver. Upon being fired, the Emperor can control the bullet's flight path, allowing it to turn in midair. He, however, prefers to operate with a partner, as his Stand is fairly weak and not effective without backup. While originally seen working with J. Geil, he later becomes partners with Boingo. Despite his arrogance, Hol Horse prefers to see himself as a "No.2 kind of guy" rather than a "No.1 kind of guy". He is named after the hip-hop group Full Force. ;J. Geil :A user of The Hanged Man, a light-based, knife-wielding zombie Stand that only appears in reflective surfaces, within which it is immune to attack, J. Geil is a deformed man with two right hands. He is also a hated rival of Jean-Pierre Polnareff, whose sister he raped and murdered. He is named after the musical group The J. Geils Band. ;Nena :A villain who uses the Empress Stand. Nena appears in earlier chapters as a woman in love with Hol Horse (during his and J. Geil's introduction). She is not seen again until the end of Hol Horse's first confrontation with the group, where she poses a distraction so that Hol Horse can make his escape (which he does). From here, the group (sans Avdol) escort her to town, and it is around this time that she uses her stand. The ability of her stand consists of contracting blood (a drop is all that is needed) onto a host, where it then grows into a body of its own until the host body is completely assimilated/taken over. Joseph Joestar, being the unfortunate candidate, parades through town with the Empress stand growing on his arm; first as a drop of blood, then into a face, and throughout the final portion of the confrontation as a smaller body. With Joseph not aware of who the stand user is, he decidedly fights directly with the stand itself. Once he dispatches and kills the stand, the Stand user appears as Nena herself, or rather a small, fat lady hiding inside the body of what was known as Nena. It is unknown where the stand user recovered the body of Nena as disguise, but there is speculation that the body of Nena was the last host to have been fully assimilated by the Empress stand. She is named after the artist of the same name. ;ZZ :A user of the Wheel of Fortune Stand, which takes the form of an old car. He ambushes the protagonists on the road to Pakistan, attacking with super-strength, projectile gasoline droplets, and by transforming his car into a fanged monstrosity capable of tunneling through or climbing through rock. After his defeat it is revealed that the old car the Stand looks like is really an even more ancient jalopy without Wheel of Fortune's influence, and that he is puny with only his arms muscled, the latter being the reason why he appeared strong when he gave hand signals in the car. ZZ is named for the rock band "ZZ Top". ;Enya Geil :An ancient woman with two right hands, the mother of J. Geil and an apparent confidante of Dio Brando. She was responsible for granting him the power of the Stand. Her own stand, Justice, takes the form of a massive mist, which can take control of anyone with an open wound, allowing Enya to control them as she would a puppet. Enya is named after the artist of the same name. In the anime, she is also able to use her mist to morph her appearance into an attractive woman. Her dual transformations were used to wound Hol Horse and trick Polnareff. Her stand was also able to craft the entire city that the group rested at, disappearing to reveal a barren desert. The tweaked English-manga name (Enyaba Geil) may be an oblique reference to both the artist Enya and the Swedish pop group ABBA. ;Steely Dan :Named after the band of the same name, he is an attractive and arrogant man and the user of The Lovers Stand, which he admits is the weakest stand of all. The Stand is a microscopic insect, which enters Joseph Joestar's ear and taps into the pain receptors of his brain, causing any pain inflicted upon Dan to be felt by Joseph tenfold. He orders Jotaro to follow him and do demanding tasks as the others dealt with his stand inside Joseph's brain. Once it was defeated, Jotaro throttled him severely. ;Arabia Fats :A Stand user who ambushes the protagonists in the Arabian desert. His Stand, The Sun, is capable of generating overwhelming heat waves and focus such waves into lasers. He was defeated when the protagonists see that the scenery is a mirror image and that he was hiding behind a little air conditioned station covered with mirrors. His name is not mentioned in comics. ;Mannish Boy :A Stand user named after the Muddy Waters song Mannish Boy. He appears to be a small baby of diabolical intelligence, deceiving the protagonists by behaving as an innocent child. His first sets of teeth are fangs, which often disturb the people around him. He is the user of Death 13, a sickle-wielding clown stand that appears in and manipulates dreams. Kakyoin manages to defeat him and, as punishment, has him be fed some of his own feces (unknown to the other as he slipped it into his baby food when they weren't looking). ;Cameo :Named after the R&B group of the same name. Cameo is a Stand user who conceals himself underground while attacking. He is a user of the Judgement Stand, which appears as a genie capable of resurrecting people in clay form. He used this ability to attack Polnareff by "granting" his wish of bringing Abdul and his sister back to life. His stand has a habit of saying "Hail 2 U" after most of its sentences. He antagonizes Polnareff for the most part until Abdul returns and defeats him. ;Midler :Named after Bette Midler, she is a Stand user never seen except waist-down in two frames of the manga. Her stand is The High Priestess, which can take the form of anything utilizing the metals and minerals around it. Causing trouble for the heroes as they traveled in a submarine. When Capcom produced their JoJo fighting game, they wanted to use Midler, but because her face was never shown, they asked Araki to redesign her into something like a belly-dancer. ;N'Dour :A Stand user named after Youssou N'Dour, a Senegalese artist. He appears as a blind man leaning on a cane and uses his sensitive hearing to track his opponent. His Stand is Geb, an extremely fast stand of water. After his defeat he committed suicide, shooting himself through the head with a high-pressure water jet, lest he "slips" any secret of Dio to protagonists. ;Oingo and Boingo :These two brothers are named after the group Oingo Boingo. Oingo is the (often overconfident) elder brother and the user of the Stand Khnum, which allows him to change his face at will. Boingo, the introverted younger brother, is the user of Thoth, a Stand that takes the form of a fortune-telling comic book. Oingo attempted to kill Jotaro Kujo two times: first by poisoning Jotaro's tea, and then by making him eat a bomb that looked like an orange but Polnareff threw the bomb out of the car in the direction of Oingo and it went off. After Oingo's defeat, Boingo teams up with Hol Horse to avenge his brother (even if this was forcible on Hol Horse's part). Hol Horse's intricate shot guided by Boingo through series of tubes was foiled because Hol Horse's watch was off a couple of minutes when directed to fire at a certain time. In the Viz translation the brothers are named Zenyatta and Mondatta, after The Police album "Zenyatta Mondatta". ;Anubis :A Stand encased within a sword, that has no user. The original user — an Egyptian swordsmith named Caravan Serai, whose name is not mentioned in comics — died nearly 500 years ago, but his Stand lived on, bound into one of his scimitar. It is capable of cutting through anything like butter, possessing its wielders (Chaka and Khan), and memorizing any attack it experiences. It claims that it can never lose to an opponent more than once. It possesses a variety of people including Polnareff until finally most of it is destroyed and the rest is fling into the Nile. ;Mariah :A user of the Bast Stand, which inflicts an increasingly powerful magnetic charge upon a victim. She appears as a long-legged woman in a miniskirt and a hood. She magnetizes Joseph and Avdol attracting metal upon then and even into each other, giving them all sorts of problems. The two managed to outsmart her by manuvering her in between them then have their metal cluttered bodies slam into her, breaking her bones in the process. Mariah is named from American singer Mariah Carey. ;Alessi :A user of the Stand Sethan, a stand that appears as a shadow with two glaring oval eyes at a pointed head. Its name may derive after the Egyptian God Set. The stand's ability transforms anyone who steps on the shadow to become younger the longer they stand on the shadow, even to the extreme point of becoming a fetus as was the case with an unfortunate victim (In the case of Joseph however, he merely changed back to his youthful appearance found in the second story arc of the series). Alessi is a cowardly man who prefers to battle children because he knows that he can win easily. However Polnareff manages to outsmart and wound him causing him to flee. He ran right into Jotaro, who he manages to de-age, but Jotaro just punched him in the face, knocking him out. Alessi is named from American duo Alessi Brothers. ;Daniel J. D'Arby :A compulsive gambler, a proficient poker player, and excels at cheating. His Stand is Osiris, which transforms the soul of D'Arby's defeated opponent into a poker chip, and gives D'Arby himself an almost superhuman sense of touch. He plays Jotaro in a Poker game after beating Polnareff and Joseph. Jotaro bluffs him into a nervous breakdown, causing him to forfeit the game in the process. ;Pet Shop :Named after the British group Pet Shop Boys. He is a large falcon set by Dio Brando to guard his mansion. Pet Shop is a user of the Horus Stand, which is a skeletal pterodactyl-like stand that attacks with large projectiles made of ice. He gets into a lengthy fight to the death against Iggy and is killed by him, but not before cutting off one of Iggy's paws. :When put together, the name "Pet Shop" and "Horus" can be arranged into "Pet Shop of Horus", which sounds similar to Japanese comic Pet Shop of Horrors. ;Terence Trent D'Arby :Daniel's younger brother, and the keeper of Dio's mansion. His stand is Atum, a stand that (like his brother Daniel), allows the soul of his defeated opponent to transform/migrate to whatever he wishes; rather than his brother's use of poker chips, he prefers to transfer his captured souls into life-like dolls (as they allow the souls to talk back). However, instead of using the method of gambling to capture souls like his brother, he prefers the use of videogames. He also, unlike his brother, prefers to keep an honest game, and discourages cheating. Maybe it is because of this attitude that his stand Atum gives him an almost superhuman sense of ESP, where he can read the truth of other's minds using Yes or No questions. :After beating Kakyoin, he plays Jotaro in a baseball game. He has the upper hand for the most part, but Jotaro soon starts doing different actions despite his predictions. Like his brother, he loses his cool and subconsciously forfeits the game. Ironically, he was outsmarted because the Joestars used cheating to beat him (Joseph was actually playing the game controller using his Stand) ;Kenny G :He uses the Stand known as Tenor Sax, which creates an illusory maze inside Dio Brando's mansion. His maze is easily defeated by Iggy's smelling ability. Kenny is named after Jazz artist Kenny G, and his stand is named after one of his occasional instrument, a Tenor saxophone, though his stand's name in never mentioned in comics. ;Vanilla Ice :Named after the rapper of the same name. He is Dio Brando's most loyal henchman. He uses the Cream Stand, which is capable of creating an invisible, spherical void after devouring itself and Vanilla Ice (much like an ouroboros). Vanilla can control the sphere, which is capable of free flight. If any part of an object or being touches the sphere, that part is irrevocably gone, sucked into the void and vaporized. Unfortunately he is unable to see or hear anything inside the void, so he has to at least partially come out to check the exterior. He proves his loyalty to Dio by cutting his own head off as per Dio's request. Satisfied with this display and unhappy with his loyalty gone without justified merit, Dio repays him by resurrecting him into a vampire using his own blood. He fights against Polnareff, Avdol and Iggy. Killing the latter two in battle before being defeated, his new vampirism ultimately being his downfall. In the game, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure his name is changed to Iced; losing the pun of Vanilla Ice Cream as well as to avoid a possible lawsuit from the rapper of the same name. : When put together, the name "Vanilla Ice" and "Cream" can be arranged into "Vanilla Ice Cream". ;Nukesaku :A minor vampire with the ability to grow a face on the back of his head. It is not certain whether this is because of a Stand, or is simply a vampiric bio-organic power. Characters of Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable Allies Jotaro Kujo and Joseph Joestar return in Part 4, not listed here. ;Koichi Hirose :An ally and classmate who meets Josuke when Jotaro is searching for him, resulting in the two becoming quick friends. His stand is Echoes, which has three distinct forms, or Acts (Koichi can only call upon one at any given time). Echoes Acts 1 and 2 can replicate sound effects and attach them to objects, they activate on contact. Echoes Act 3 loses the former abilities and gains the ability "Freeze" which causes a target to become heavy. Act 3 also has the odd ability to communicate with its user. ;Okuyasu Nijimura :Okuyasu is overly dependent on his elder brother Keicho to make hard decisions. After his brother died, he sought revenge against the user of Red Hot Chili Pepper, Otoishi Akira. During this time and the following events surrounding Kira Yoshikage, he became fast friends with Josuke and Koichi. Okuyasu tends to be jealous of Koichi's relationship with Yukako, and enjoys Tonio's cooking. He also befriends Fatty, after doing battle with his Harvest with Josuke. This friendship is why became further enraged when Fatty was killed by Yoshikage Kira. Okuyasu's father is a bizarre creature, mutated by Dio's spores when Okuyasu was only 7. He rather dislikes Rohan because of what Rohan tried to do to him when they first met. Eventually Okuyasu seemingly "dies" after suffering mortal wounds during a battle with Yoshikage Kira, only to return after meeting his brother in a dream who asks him where he wants to go, and Okuyasu says "I want to go back to Morioh" which results in Okuyasu waking up. His stand is The Hand, in which uses the right hand is used to erase the space temporarily where the hand moves, seemingly able to warp or summon objects closer to Okuyasu. While this ability is quite dangerous, Okuyasu has a hard time using it effectively. ;Rohan Kishibe :A famous comic book artist who recently moved into Morioh. Has the philosophy that he must experience life in order to be inspired. His stand is Heaven's Gate, which allows him to read the memories of its target. ;Reimi Sugimoto and Arnold ;Tamami Kobayashi ;Toshikazu Hazamada ;Yukako Yamagishi :Koichi's almost-psycho 'girlfriend'. She loves Koichi with a passion and won't let anything get in the way of her love. Her Stand is Love Deluxe, which is bound to her hair, and can lengthen it to almost any distance. ;Tonio Trussardi :A chef who runs the Italian Restaurant in Morioh, which is actually his own house. Tonio's Stand is Pearl Jam, a multi-body Stand that heals sicknesses by "killing" diseases. What this means is he inserts Pearl Jam into the food he serves to rid the customer of their ailments. This is why the meals he cooks depends entirely on the customer, and he can find the customer's ailments by just examining their hand. From this, he knows what foods to prepare. The meal is served one course at a time, each with a different affect on the body for a specific purpose with Pearl Jam's bodies inside. Unlike most other Stands that Jōsuke meets, Pearl Jam was not awakened by an Arrow, but by Tonio's zeal to perfect his culinary arts. He also has a tendency to get furious when someone enters his kitchen without permission because of the fear that that person will defile it, and therefore will punish that person by making them clean the kitchen. ;Shizuka Joestar :An abandoned infant on the streets of Morioh who's discovered by Josuke and Joseph and later adopted by them. Her Stand is Achtung Baby, which has the ability to make her body transparent, as well as anything else surrounding her. ;Shigekiyo "Fatty" Yangu An outcast who feels welcome once he becomes acquainted with Josuke and Okuyasu. His stand is Harvest, which is divided into multiple individuals and used to collect stray objects. ;Aya Tsuji ;Mikitaka Hazekura (Nu Mikitakazo Nshi) :A teenager who was shot by the Arrow by Yoshihiro Kira while walking in the farmlands of Morioh. He claims to be an alien, although this was never revealed whether this was a delusion caused by the Arrow or is the actual truth. He is found by Josuke and Okuyasu when they happened to be passing by. At first, the boys believe Mikitaka's claim as an alien to be a hoax, until later interactions with him cause them to believe otherwise. Mikitaka is a gentle and caring person who doesn't hesitate to put his life on the line for his friends, as seen when Toyohiro traps Josuke in his Stand, Superfly. He also has a strange ability to shape-shift into any physical form he chooses at almost any size, although this could possibly just be Stand power (Earth, Wind & Fire). However, this is contradicted by the strange fact that whenever exposed to a siren or a similar sound, Mikitaka will suffer from a painful rash until the sound stops. He gives his full name as Nu Mikitakazo Nshi, which is supposedly his alien name. ;Yuuya Fungami ;Tomoko Higashikata :Josuke's mother, who is single and somewhat strict. She does not like to be hit on by other men because she is still madly in love with Joseph Joestar. ;Hayato Kawajiri ;Keicho Nijimura ;Bug Eye and a brown rat :Two large field rats that were shot by the Arrow when it was in Akira Otoishi's possession. They appear to have strange skull symbols on their forehead, however, this could mean that the two are actually twins. They both possess the same Stand, Ratt, which takes the form of a small space shuttle that transforms into a tank and shoots poison darts that melts the human skin. Bug Eye and its twin also have unusual levels of intelligence, which is seen when one of them ensnares Josuke and Jotaro into a trap. After these rats were hunted down by Josuke and Jotaro, they were later placed in the custody of the Speedwagon Foundation. ;Ken Oyanagi :The first of the many Stand users Yoshihiro created with the second Bow & Arrow to protect his son. Ken is a young boy who loves to play games, especially when it comes to deciding who has the right to what, therefore making it as some sort of gamble. His Stand is Boyz II Men, which allows Ken to partially take control of a person's Stand just by playing a game of "Rock, Paper, Scissors." ;Tama ;Stray Cat ;Masazo Kinoto Enemies ;Anjuro "Angelo" Katagiri :Despite having an IQ of 160, Katagiri Anjuuro (Angelo to the newspapers) chose to embark on a life as a depraved career criminal. He was caught after attempting to ransom a kidnapped heir, and sentenced to death for slaughtering him (long before he tried to collect the ransom). However, while awaiting execution, he was visited by Keicho Nijimura, who had been guided to him by the Arrow his father had received from Enya Geil. After being cut by the Arrow, resulting in the awakening of Aqua Necklace, Angelo somehow survived his hanging, then escaped prison and returned to his old hunting grounds of Moriou, where he would ultimately confront Josuke Higashikata. He acted as a milkman to Toshiko, hiding his Stand underneath one of the bottles and waited until he was carried inside. When Josuke returns home, she inadvertently drinks Aqua Necklace. Josuke saves her by punching her stomach with Crazy Diamond and trapped the perpetrator within a spare whiskey bottle. While he was asking directions on the phone with Jotaro, Angelo escapes and kills Josuke's grandfather. He later lead Jotaro and Josuke into a fight thought to be in his favor, but was sorely defeated from both JoJo's teamwork. Josuke, declaring that he doesn't want to be like Angelo, spared his life. However, he pummeled the criminal into a wall, fused both entities together, and made him the newest tourist attraction of the town: "The Living Monument". Antonio stayed alive and is imprisoned there for the rest of the manga. His Stand, Aqua Necklace, can possess anything liquid, even if the liquid becomes a mist. He is named after R&B artist D'Angelo Characters of Part 5: Vento Aureo Allies Koichi Hirose, Jotaro Kujo and Jean Pierre Polnaraff return in Part 5, not listed here. ;Scolippi :His stand is named the Rolling Stones. Buccellati's Group A group of mafia members led by Blono Buccellati. They begin as a sector of the mafia Passione. ;Blono Buccellati :He makes his first appearance as a member of the fictional gang "Passione", interrogating Giorno Giovana about the death of another gang member; "Weepy Eye" Luka. Afterwards, Giorno convinces Buccellati to help him overthrow the boss of "Passione", in a plot to take over the gang. Eventually defecting from "Passione", Buccellati leads a group of rogue gang members against the boss, who is revealed to be a man named Diavolo. As a child, Buccellati was born in a poor fishing village, but he looked up to his father because of the love he had for his family. When his father became mixed up in the drug business and was badly injured, Buccellati protected his father from the people that were trying to kill him, by killing them himself. This led him into the world of gangsters. Even though he was a member of "Passione", he had a kind personality; many people came to him for help. Sticky Fingers is the name of Buccellati's Stand. It has the ability to place a fully functional zipper with a touch. For example: Sticky Fingers can hit a wall, placing a zipper on it. It can then open the zipper, allowing entrance through or into the wall. Its ability is not limited to inanimate objects; it can be used on humans. Buccellati is able to use its ability on himself. Its ability can also be used offensively, to take things apart, or to mismatch things. Buccellati delivers his catch phrase while his Stand beats his opponents senseless with its fists. He begins stringing "Ari ari ari" to its rapid punches, saying "Arrivederci" on finish; "Arrivederci" meaning "Goodbye" in Italian. :*based names from "Sticky Fingers",The ninth studio album of "The Rolling Stones in 1971. ;Leone Abbacchio :A member of Buccellati's gang, Abbacchio was a cop once who aspired to protect people until a fellow police mandied protecting him. From then on, he has no hope of living and decided to join the gang. His stand Moody Blues can repeat the past of anything or any person. Moody Blues becomes an easy target for enemy to attack since it cannot attack when it is doing the "rebroadcasting". Once it is out of the "rebroadcasting", it can attack again. :*based names from an english-symphonic and progressive rock band "The Moody Blues". ;Guido Mista :Another member of Buccellati's gang. When he was younger, he had a run-in with a group of gangsters, and was shot at. All of the gangster's shots missed, and that is where he saw an opportunity to pick up a gun, take aim, and shoot them all in the head. He was sentenced to prison for the rest of teenage years, and was eventually bailed out by Buccellati, and passed Polpo's test. Mista tends to use a revolver as his firearm, and believes the number 4 is unlucky due to events from his childhood and the character for 4 in Japanese sounds similar to the word "die". His stand, Sex Pistols, is composed of Six bullet like "people" living inside a gun, numbered from 1 to 7 (with no number 4). Mista can control the bullets to hit any direction and can do tasks when instructed to. Each "person" has different personalities, love to eat, if not fed, they will not work :*based names from an English punk rock band "The Sex Pistols". They're responsible for initiating "the punk movement" in the UK and inspiring many later punk and alternative rock musicians. ;Narancia Ghirga :A part of Buccellati's gang. Narancia's mother died of sickness, and his father thinks he is a loser. At age 14 he was wandering around and was picked up by Fugo and from there he meets Buccellati. Narancia was so overwhelmed with Buccellati's kindness that he vowed to follow him forever. His stand Aerosmith is an airplane-like stand, equipped with machine guns and missiles to attack enemies. It uses a radar to detect an enemy's position. its radar detects only CO2, which makes it a problem when there is a big crowd. Like Buccellati, Narancia delivers his finishing line in segments. He'll say "vola, vola, vola..." during his rapid-fire attack and end with "Volare via" (Italian for "Flying Away") when he finishes. Sadly he is killed by Diavolo while in Giorno's body. :*based names from an American hard rock band "Aerosmith",Lead Vocals by "Steven Tyler or Steve Tyler" fathers of a hollywoods actress "Liv Tyler". ;Trish Una :The only female member of Buccellati's gang. She is the daughter to their boss, Diavolo, and was living a normal life before she found out who her father was. From then on, she was on the run to meet her father. When she finally got to her father, she learned that he actually wanted to kill her, so all his ties with the past would be erased, including the people related to him. On her journey with Buccellati's gang, she was able to awake her stand power, Spice Girl, that was laying dormant within herself. "Spice Girl" can greatly increase an object's elasticity, making it nearly indestructible. :*based names from a British girl group "Spice Girls",Spice girls has most populars in the 1990s, ;Coco Jumbo :His stand is Mr. President,Mr. President can be thought of as replacing part of its user (a turtle) --namely, the topmost plate of its shell. Mr. President is in fact an extradimensional space that can comfortably contain 5-7 people, and is equipped with furniture, reading material, and even a refrigerator and television (which somehow receive power and broadcasts). Also, spirits that are within Mr. President cannot be forcibly removed so long as Coco Jumbo lives. In order to enter or exit Mr. President, a gem-like key must be placed in the opening in Coco Jumbo's shell. The one thing this space is lacking is a bathroom, which has proved to be a problem to its inhabitants. :*"Mr.President" is a German Euro-dance group from Bremen, best known for their hit "Coco Jamboo" in 1996. ;Pannacotta Fugo :He is initially introduced as a member of Buccellati's gang, but later deserts him and becomes a neutral force. His stand is Purple Haze, A humanoid with a violet-and-white diamond pattern skin and a glass-like gladiator's helmet. It also has three globes on each of its hands, each containing a powerful "Delay virus". The globes will break when it strikes something, or if its strike is not stopped properly (i.e. if the globe detaches from the stopped fist). Once this happens, the virus will spread and rapidly devour animal matter—a human body will be annihilated in about 30 seconds. However, the virus is constrained and slain by sunlight. Purple Haze is difficult for Fugo to control in even the best of situations, since it shares his hair-trigger temper (and mania for cleanliness; these two traits' conflation may explain the virus's nature). :*"Purple Haze" as one of Jimi Hendrix's greatest songs,It's written in 1966 and recorded in 1967. Enemies Passione Passione is a mafia centered in Naples, Italy that deals drugs and commits various crimes. They are led by a mysterious unseen Boss whose name, face and whereabouts are unknown to even the highest-ranking members of the gang. Under the Boss are several operatives, who control a group or groups of the lowest ranking members. Buccellati's group is a part of Passione for most of the series, until Buccellati's fateful encounter with the Boss leads them to become traitors. ;Polpo :Although serving a fifteen-year sentence, Polpo is still able to do work for Passione. He is specifically tasked with testing Passione recruits for worthiness. Although he claims to be looking for reliability, the real requisite is Stand-using ability. His shadow-bound Stand, Black Sabbath, tests in such a way that unworthy recruits won't be able to complain. :*Based names from an English rock band "Black Sabbath",Formed in Birmingham in 1968 by Ozzy Osbourne (lead vocals), '' ;"Weepy Eye" Luka ;Pericolo ;Mario Zucchero :His stand is Soft Machine, a gaunt stand armed with a rapier. Anything pierced by the rapier "deflates" like an unstoppered beach ball, eventually becoming a flat, flexible object. It's possible to overlay a deflated object on a similar whole object, and be able to switch between the two (as when Zucchero deflated his own boat and overlaid it on Buccellati's). Because Soft Machine isn't very agile, Zucchero tries to confront living targets in a narrow space.. ;Sale :His stand is Kraftwerk, another humanoid stand, with head armor that makes its mouth look like a skull's grin, and one spike on each side of its head. Craft Work has perfect control over kinetic vectors. It can force an object to stick to a particular surface, or be motionless with respect to something, whether it be a road, a moving truck, or Sale himself. It can also make moving objects suddenly stop (e.g. stopping a bullet before it penetrates Sale's skull), and impart kinetic force to stopped objects (this being why Sale will sometimes make an object match his velocity perfectly, so he'll have weapons of his own). . ;Tizziano :His stand is the Talking Head. ;Squalo :His stand is Clash. ;Carne :His stand is Notorious B.I.G., an invincible stand that is activated by the death of its user. ;Cioccolata :His stand is Green Day. One of two assassins sent by the Boss as a last resort to eliminate Buccellati's group. The Boss does not like to use Cioccolata because of his insanity and sadism. He was a former doctor who used tortured his patients and videotaped them as they suffered and died. ;Secco :His stand is Oasis. One of two assassins sent by the Boss as a last resort to eliminate Buccellati's group. He was a former patient of Cioccolata, who now followes him obediently and videotapes people's deaths for Cioccolata. La Squadra Esecuzioni La Squadra Esecuzioni is an elite sect of Passione that employs stand users whose stands are well suited for assassination. After the Boss killed two of their members, Gelato and Sorbet, for attempting to discover his identity, the remaining members of La Squadra openly defected and plot to uncover the Boss's identity and take over the gang. Being traitors to the gang, they are opposed by both Passione and Buccellati's group for most of the series, though Buccellati's group later become traitors themselves. La Squadra Esecuzioni is led by Risotto Nero. ;Risotto Nero :His stand is Metallica. Metallica appears in the form of hundreds of tiny bodies, each resembling a small metal strip with vestigial arms, one or two scars, and featureless faces. Metallica is normally bound to Risotto's blood, from which it can project magnetic auras. These auras allow Risotto to reshape blood into any form by manipulation of the iron in hemoglobin. More specifically, he can manifest such sharp and deadly objects as razor blades, nails, and scissors directly inside his foe (apparently from memory, since the razor blades come with brand label etchings), and manipulate his own blood to create iron stitchings for any wounds he receives. One of Metallica's most dangerous qualities is that even if its target isn't killed by being slashed and pierced by the created objects, the immense iron deficit created in the victim's blood will probably be fatal in and of itself. ;Formaggio :His stand is Little Feet, a short humanoid whose entire head is somewhat skull-like, and has long, thin blades for index fingers. When Little Feet cuts someone with one of those blades, he and all the clothing he was wearing when cut will steadily shrink in size. Likewise, his stand will lose power as size is lost. Formaggio can also use this ability on himself, and halt or undo the effect on any given person at will. ;Illuso :His stand is Man in the Mirror. It appears to be wearing spiked biker's gear. Man in the Mirror creates an extradimensional space in a given area, using mirrored surfaces as the gates. Illuso has perfect control over who or what can enter the space--he can even exclude someone's stand while Man in the Mirror is pulling him into the space. However, this exclusion property can backfire if he doesn't realize the true nature of what he's pulling in (e.g. he thought he was pulling Abbacchio in, but it was really Moody Blues in Abbacchio's guise). ;Pesci :His stand is Beach Boy. This stand takes the form of a fishing rod with a skull-shaped reel. The line can phase through any non-living thing, and sense living things in the immediate vicinity. The lure can also be affixed to a single place to await a victim. When a victim touches that area, Beach Boy will hook them, and begin burrowing into their body, usually aiming for the heart (Beach Boy is sensitive enough that Pesci can tell precisely where in the body the hook is). Any attack on the line is simply reflected back to the attacker. ;Prosciutto :His stand is The Grateful Dead, a massive humanoid torso with no head, neck, or legs. Instead, it trails wires from its "waist", and its entire surface is covered with evil eyes. The eyes exude a vapor that rapidly accelerates living beings' aging. However, the aging is staved off by cold, meaning that women (who have a somewhat lower body temperature on average than men) age less rapidly, and that one can completely avoid the effect by holding ice. The aging process accelerates even further if The Grateful Dead actually makes physical contact with a victim. Prosciutto can choose whether he is affected; if so, his touch has the same effect as The Grateful Dead, and will reverse his own aging. ;Melone :His stand is Babyface, which is unique because it's a stand that is born, and not actually attached to the user. He makes his stand by impregnating a female which then gives birth to the stand, the notable thing is that the stand inherits its character from the mother. ;Ghiaccio :His stand is White Album.This stand is a stand of ice, Ghiaccio wears this stand as an armor which can freeze anything in the range of 5m, and at the same time it protects him from any kind of attacks. He was killed by Guido Mista. :*Based from "The White Album" of the 9th official British album & 15th American album of "The Beatles" in 1968,It's commonly known as it has "no graphics or text" other than the band's name on its plain white sleeve.; Characters of Part 6: Stone Ocean Allies Jotaro Kujo returns in Part 6, not listed here. ;Hermes Costello :She first meets Jolyne when they were held in momentary captivity next to each other. Annoyed by the constant banging of Jolyne's head, due to her humuliation earlier that day, she yelled at her to pipe down. She was amazed to hear Jolyne confess her innocence to her crime and admired her honesty. On their way to J.G. Prison, Hermes warned Jolyne to get her hands on cash as bribery was the quickest way to escape "prison life". In return, Jolyne saved Hermes from a brutal beating using her newly awakened Stand. Although not cell mates, the two have remained somewhat close to each other ever since. When she was 17, her older sister allowed herself to be spotted by a homicidal car salesmen named Sports Max, subsequentially saving Hermes from his wrath but ending her life in the process. Enraged, Hermes purposesly had herself thrown in jail, intending to track Sports Max down. She remained in intensive medical care after her battle with Sports Max and doesn't appear again until Jolyne escapes from prison. She was one of the final members in the last battle against Pucci. :Her Stand, Kiss, is a humanoid-like Stand covered in stickers depicting a woman's lips. Releasing the stickers (''seals in Japanese) will duplicate an item perfectly for as long as the sticker is on it. When the sticker falls off, the original item and the duplicate will smash together and violently combust. Objects that are able to duplicate also include body parts and people. Hermes receives this stand after Guess gives her Jolyne's amulet that she had picked up. She discovers it during her first medical care visit in prison. ;Emporio Alnino :His Stand is Burning Down the House. ;F.F. ;Weather Report :First introduced as suffering from amnesia, Weather aided Jolyne at Emporio's request. Distant and a little naive, he continues to assist Jolyne and her companions from there after. He serves as valuable back-up for F.F., causing the sky to rain if she is too dehydrated. After Pucci absorbs Dio's bone, he mysteriously gains a Joestar birthmark. He joins Anasui - at the latter's insistence - in their search for Jolyne. Little is known about him as the story progresses until one of Dio's sons, Donatello Versace, stole his memories from Pucci's jacket. He regains his memories when Donatello's Stand, Underworld, returns the disc to him. :Weather was actually Pucci's long lost twin brother, stolen and replaced from his hospital bed by a woman disappointed by her own sickly child. He was therefore raised separately from his brother, living an average, somewhat poor life. While he was working part-time in a restaurant, Weather (known by his adopted name, Wes) stopped a thief by throwing cans at him, smashing a window and nailing the thief in the process. The woman's purse that he had saved belonged to Belladonna Pucci, Enrico's younger sister. The two dated afterwards and even became sexually intimate. His happiness was short lived when Enrico hired a group of KKK-like men to attack him. Unfortunately, Belladonna was with him at the time, and the couple was savagely beaten. Unconscious and near-death, he was unable to prevent his girlfriend from committing suicide. Instead of joining her in death as he desired, he was ironically saved by the Stand creating arrowtip that Dio had given Pucci. Bitter to his untimely savior, he first tried to commit suicide several times (some of which include shooting himself in the head, throwing himself off a cliff, drowning) only to be saved by his Stand time and time again. Vengeful, he turned to assaulting his attackers and was successful in killing the leader of the KKK group. Eventually, he tracked Pucci down as the man who had hired his demise. Before the fight had begun, Pucci ripped Weather's memory from him. Pucci, knowing that he didn't have the power to kill him, had Weather arrested for the murders he had committed (one of which he was framed for as Pearla's) and left him to rot in prison. :With his memories returned to him, Weather renewed his thirst for vengeance on Pucci. Anasui, demanding that they shift their focus on finding Jolyne, relented when he heard Weather's resolution. Weather felt that he was on his death bed and didn't want anyone else to join him. He wasn't afraid to face death, feeling cheated from death for the last twenty years. With the birthmarks, Weather hunted Enrico easily and the brothers finally fought. Although the fight was obviously in Weather's favor, Jolyne crashed a car nearby distracting Weather from the finishing blow. Pucci used this chance of weakness to stab Weather through the heart with his hand. In his last moments, he was able to wrestle his Stand disc away from Pucci, a gift he left for Jolyne. His vengeance was ultimately delivered when Emporio used Weather's Stand to defeat Pucci. :His initial Stand is called Weather Report, a versatile Stand that has control over weather. It is usually in a cloud humanoid shape and can quickly formulate these vapors to stop or distort his enemies' attacks. He can also use his Stand to bring otherwise unlikely elements of the weather to rain down on enemies. In such a case, he used poisonous frogs to protect Jolyne against Pucci. He can also instantly freeze liquids at the single touch. When Weather restores his memories, his Stand regained several abilities previously lost to it. In addition to the abilities stated above, his Stand could alter the atmosphere and hence the projection of light, creating various rainbows to fill a vicinity. If someone were to graze into the projected light, their bodies would morph into a snail due to subliminal messages, rendering them weak to salt and practically immobile. He can also electrocute anyone who comes in contact with his body. His Stand can also fill a room completely full with oxygen, paralyzing an opponent indefinitely. ;Narciso Anasui :One of Jolyne's allies and one of the main love interests for Jolyne. :Obsessed with disassembling objects, Anasui grew up a bit awkward during his childhood days. He painstakingly dissected a pocket watch, his neighbour's car, and whatever else that struck his fancy. One day while returning from work, he found his girlfriend cheating on him with another man. In response, he methodically tore both of them apart. He was sent to prison and faced a twelve-year sentence for first degree murder. :Although he was briefly seen next to Weather Report by Hermes, Anasui doesn't get involved with Jolyne until F.F. comes to Emporio for help. Seemingly entranced by the tales he has heard of her, Anasui agrees to become Jolyne's bodyguard out of his burning love for her, and even express his feelings in words as soon as they first see each other, leaving Jolyne not knowing how to react. Upon finding her, Anasui keeps true to his word and protects Jolyne - to the point of self-sacrificing at times. After being ambushed by Pucci, Anasui was sent back to the male division of prison. Hearing of Jolyne's escape, he forces Weather Report - who possesses a Joestar birthmark as a two-way tracker - to lead him to her. The two shared a shaky alliance until Weather's death at the hands of Pucci. He was found by Jolyne directly afterwards and followed her until the end. :At the last volume, Anasui asked Jotaro to approve of marrying Jolyne. Although Jotaro acted deaf for three times, later he got the picture when he saw Jolyne lean against Anasui's chest. Not ready to see his daughter married off right away, he pulled his daughter into his arms, leaving Jolyne clueless to their interactions. :His Stand, Diver Down, allows Anasui to phase his body through any object. He can also use his Stand to hop into people's minds and talk to them. If needed, he can phase his Stand into someone else's body, allowing them to borrow Diver Down's limbs without being harmed. This ability also makes him a fitting bodyguard as he can lessen the blow a person is dealt by transferring the damage to himself. It is never clearly stated how or when he received his Stand, but it is assumed that he had his Stand before his prison sentence. :He is shown as a female character with short hair and slim figure in Volume 3 when sitting in the piano with Weather Report, so later the readers in Japan and F.F. is totally overwhelmed and surprised. ;Romeo A cowardly rich kid who is Jolyne's boyfriend. Unfortunately, their relationship ended when Jolyne discovered that Romeo had left her in prison for a murder she didn't commit. After she escapes from prison, Jolyne pays him a visit and he weeps for forgiveness. She hushes him, asks for cash and a car, and, after warning him to not betray her again, leaves him. Hermes held a duplicate of his tongue which transmitted whatever he said aloud and also served as a quick silencer should he chose to report them. Romeo gets a call from the police moments later but he misleads them, saying that Jolyne was headed for Mexico (when she's actually hunting Pucci). Though touched by his surprising loyalty, Jolyne still removes the sticker to rip his tongue apart. Enemies ;Guess :Uses a Stand named after the Goo Goo Dolls. ;Rocco Barocco :Named after the fashion designer of the same name. The Sons of Dio Three of Dio Brando's sons who were drawn to Florida by Enrico Pucci's powers. Pucci granted them stands and told them of their destiny as Dio's sons. Giorno Giovana, Dio's oldest son, was mysteriously absent from the events of Part 6, but was hinted to have been in Florida at the same time as his brothers. ;Ungaro :His Stand is Bohemian Rhapsody. He is a drug addict. ;Rykiel :Rykiel came to Florida because he was mysteriously drawn to Enrico Pucci. He had no hope for his future and was spiritually damaged. This emulated itself physically as well, such as his falling eyelids and labored breathing, but with the discovery of his Stand, Sky High, he found that he could concentrate better than he ever had before. Thanks to Pucci, he finally found a way to unleash his true potential. After learning his hidden power, Rykiel goes to confront Jolyne, Hermes and Emporio during their escape from prison, only to be defeated in the end. His mother is assumed to be one of Dio's victims. :His Stand is Sky High, which appears as a rhinoceros beetle perched on Rykiel's right hand, with a second face on the horn. Sky High's ability is to manipulate rods, cylindrical creatures descended from anomalocarids that feed on heat. Rykiel sends out orders about where, from which direction, and which part of the body the rods should sap heat from. The reason for why these organisms follow this Stand's orders are unknown, but perhaps it is because the rods trust Rykiel. ;Donatello Versace :His Stand is Underworld. He believes that the misfortune he faced during his life was due to his stand, which he could not control before meeting Enrico Pucci. Versace is the strongest of the three brothers, but also the most arrogant. When appearing alongside his brothers, his face is hidden from view for much of the series. Characters of Part 7: Steel Ball Run Allies Enemies ;Diego Brando Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure